No Choice
by Catholic89
Summary: It's been ten years. But when Will sets foot on land, Elizabeth isn't there to meet him, and the reason why could separate them forever. Will/Elizabeth sort of... ; Elizabeth didn't have a baby for this version. Formerly titled Inopportune Moment.
1. Chapter 1

Just as the sun rose over the horizon, Will Turner stood on land for the first time in ten years. The sun had hardly lit the sky, and under the shade of the Tortugan palm trees it seemed closer to night than day. This sentiment was not all too far from the truth.This time of year the sun rose extremely early, shining on those who are still attempting to sleep. Will glanced back to horizon for just a moment to eye the Dutchman, and the tiny sliver of sun on the horizon behind it. Not wasting a second more, Will turned to make his way along the shore to the docks. He didn't know where to find her exactly. He assumed she would be waiting near the shore, and scanned the docks as he quickly walked toward them. With every step closer he felt his face fall a bit more because he couldn't see her. She couldn't possibly have forgotten? Or worse, could have...? Will shook the thought away. Perhaps she was more inland. Will continued to search for her around the nearly empty docks and beach. He found her nowhere. Worries building quickly, Will set into town, inquiring for her to the few souls awake at the early hour.

---------------------------------

Elizabeth's heartbeat quickened now, seeing light seep in under her door. Still, she did not show her weakness to him.  
"I paid you for two hours.I still gots time left. Nearly half an hour seems. You owes me half an hour still." He slurred in an almost childish voice.  
"You don't have a clock! How do you expect me to believe you still have half an hour?" Elizabeth spat back. Suddenly, he grasped both her arms and backed her into one of the walls of her room. With a carnal look in his eyes he replied in a deeper voice, "You'se got a clock on the table there. Now, I wants my half an hour." Elizabeth's eyes flicked to the clock, then past the man to the bottom of the door where light dimly came in. Will couldn't arrive this early. As soon as they were done she would run to the docks and meet him. Her eyes turned back to the man who still held her against the wall, and whose body was nearly pressing upon hers. "Fine. But only half an hour." She growled back. With this the man smiled, and leaned in. He began kissing her neck, just under her ear and began to slowly move downward. At the same time one of his hands began to lift the hem of her dress.

-----------------------------

Will wasted no time entering the Faithful Bride. He didn't expect to find Elizabeth here, but the tavern seemed to be the center of the town. If there was any place he would be likely to find where Elizabeth would be, it was here. He looked around seeing hardly anyone who looked sober enough to speak with. Behind a counter he saw the bartender washing cups with a filthy looking towel. Will hurried to him. "I'm looking for my wife, Elizabeth Turner. Have you heard where she's staying?" He asked, in more of an urgent tone than he thought it would sound. The bartender set down the cup and towel. "Haven't ever 'eard of anyone by that name"  
"She's thin... Brown hair, brown eyes..." Will stopped, realizing he could have been describing any number of women in Tortuga.  
The bartender shook his head, then stopped suddenly. "Wouldn't happen to also go by the name of Elizabeth Swann, would she?" Will was about to shake his head, not thinking Elizabeth would go by her maiden name. Perhaps out of respect for her father..."Yes. Yes. Where could I find her?" Will replied, suddenly hopeful again. "Second floor. First room on the right." Will thanked him and hurried up the stairs.

-------------------------

The man had slipped her dress up her leg and continued his kisses, having moved... lower than her neck. Elizabeth shut her eyes in pain as she thought of Will.  
"Elizabeth..." A voice whispered from across the room. Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Will!" She gasped, seeing him stand in the doorway. As he stood there, Elizabeth could see his eyes change to the dark, forbidding shade. She saw him swallow, harden and turn away. Elizabeth stood there, frozen, for a short time then pushed the man away. Elizabeth shifted her dress as she set after him. It wasn't until they were on the beach that Elizabeth caught up with him. Elizabeth reached for his arm, pulling him back. Will turned, staring at her with those dark, angry eyes. "Will, it's not what you think... I'm not... I don't love him... It wasn't..." She tried to explain, as tears fell from her eyes. She crossed her arms and held her sides, as if her own arms could replace his.  
"Why?" He said, in a voice of steel. Elizabeth looked down, away from him. Biting her lip she finally looked back up in his unforgiving eyes.  
"I'm a whore, Will." She whispered with disgust.

((( Not sure where I want to go with this, so a review with ideas would be amazing.

In case it isn't clear... whore is means prostitute. )))


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth felt tears rolling down her cheeks, as she stood silently in front of him. Inside, she wished he would suddenly embrace her, comfort her, and wipe the tears away. Instead, he looked away from her, his expression changing. The cold, hard, angry demeanor became a pain-filled one. She recognized the look in his eyes. Her mind replayed the moment Will was stabbed. She saw the pain she had seen then in his eyes now, as if she was once again huddled over his dying body. This time, however, she had been the one to stab his heart.  
"Will...," She whispered as her voice shook. "I had no other choice." It was the only explanation she could muster as her heart ached. Will turned back to her with those eyes.  
"How is this not a choice?" He yelled, his voice angry and rough, but his face was still twisted with pain. Elizabeth looked in his eyes, searching for what to say. When she couldn't hold his gaze any longer, she looked away. Overcoming her tears, she spoke quietly,

"I am an escaped pirate all over the Caribbean. Beckett saw to that. I couldn't return to Port Royal, or any island influenced by the East India Trading Company. The first place Jack took the Pearl after... everything was Tortuga. It seemed to be the only place I could live. Before Jack left Tortuga I asked him spread word of my presence here. Obviously, you received the message." Elizabeth paused, allowing herself to look at Will who's expression had hardly changed.

"Will, I was raised to be the Governor's daughter- a lady. And having no experience in any line of work doesn't bode well, even in Tortuga. I worked small jobs for some time. As the second year began I seemed to have run out of opportunities. I slept on the streets and starved. Had I continued on that way, I would have been dead in month." Elizabeth's voice turned to a more urgent tone,"Death, Will, is the one thing I fear because it means separation from you... possibly forever. When Madame Giselle found me she offered me a job; a life. And it was the one thing I'd sell myself for." She paused shortly, and unraveled her arms. With one hand, she took the already low cut of her neck line and pulled it down a bit lower. On the revealed skin was a small tattoo. The letters "M" and "G", were intertwined, displaying her body as property of Madame Giselle.

"So there you have it. A common whore." She said, disgusted.

Elizabeth finished, feeling utterly exposed more than she had on any night working. 


End file.
